Morty Report
by Kitty9
Summary: Prophesy claims that a Morty will take down the council before his fifteenth birthday. But not just any Morty, C-137 Morty. Loosely based on Minority Report. Oneshot.


It was a typical night in the Smith household. Everyone was in bed, save Rick, who typically stayed up late working on a project. He was never one for a set bed time, his insomnia didn't help either. All that aside, Rick enjoyed being alone and night was the only time he would get that in this house.

Rick looked up when he saw a familiar green portal in the garage. Three Ricks walked through with their Mortys right behind, all in Citadel attire. "Rick C-137, Your Morty is under arrest for future crimes to take down the Council."

"Get out of here with that shit Minority Report." Rick said. "My Morty has done nothing wrong."

"Gypsy Rick, Crystal Ball Rick, and Future Seer Rick have predicted that your Morty will take down the council of Ricks before his fifteenth birthday." The Rick said.

"My Morty can do whatever he wants." Rick said. "And since when did we start listening to Gypsy Rick? He's the one that predicted Y2K and you see how that went."

"We don't have time for this." One of the Ricks started his way to the garage door.

Rick stood up, blocking the garage door. He pulled out a blaster gun from his pocket. "Go back to where you came and tell the Council of Pricks to come talk to me personally if they have issues with my Morty."

"We don't want any qualms with you Rick." One of them said.

"You got qualms with me when you wanted my Morty, now go. I'll take care of him if he gets out of hand, don't you worry." Rick said firing his gun. He hit one of the Rick's shoulders.

"Fine, but the Council will not go lenient on you if he tries anything C-137. We will be keeping a close eye on both of you."

"We'll see about that." Rick said still standing his ground.

The six disappeared through the portal; Rick went back to his work. After an hour, when he knew they weren't coming back, Rick decided to go to bed. They were most likely rehashing a new plan which would take the council a week to do.

Rick walked up the stairs and peeked into Morty's room. The teen was sleeping on his bed, sprawled out with his blankets kicked off. He had heard tales of 'The One True Morty', the Morty who would save all Mortys from needing to follow Ricks. There was no way that this kid was that Morty. It was a baseless story that Mortys made up and talked about. It was their need for a deity that created the idea. The idea was flawed and pointless. Although, Morty did enjoy killing once he started and he did enjoy being called the Mortiest Morty…No. Rick pushed the idea from his head. No, his Morty wouldn't do such a thing.

The next day went as usual, Morty and Summer went to school, Beth went to work, Jerry did whatever, and Rick was in the garage. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to one month. School was out and he had Morty all to himself so that he could get more done. He would take Morty with him to different planets every day. While he didn't care much about ensuring Morty went to school every day, it was nice to not get yelled at for Morty missing a week of school.

Rick could feel the constant surveillance. They were always watched; the Ricks had droids or others who would be off in the distance following them. Morty never seemed to notice, he just blissfully followed Rick. Rick however, was paying close attention to Morty. He watched the kid closely. Right now Morty was lagging behind making Rick late for the drop. "Hey Rick."

"Yeah?"

"You know what's in next month?"

Of course he did, "Thirty days."

"It's my birthday!" Morty said.

"Yeah?" Rick stuck his hands to his pockets. "Should you really be excited about being another year older? As far as I'm concerned a birthday is no means of celebration. I mean, what do you get from it? Cake, ice cream, people who sing to you that shouldn't be singing. You can get cake and ice cream any time and not get sung to. I…I mean why should everyone congratulate you on living?"

"I guess." Morty went quiet. He noticed Rick seemed angrier the last month or so. He figured Rick's anger was a typical personality trait, maybe it only seemed worse now because he was spending more time around Rick.

Rick grabbed his flask from his lab coat. Morty only had one month before his birthday, could it be possible that this teen was going to take down the council? He didn't seem to have any want to kill any Ricks. He was always excited to be able to help.

The following night started as usual. Rick was just finishing his plan he started after his visit with the Ricks. He looked at the clock; the Ricks would be showing up any night this week to forcefully take Morty. He knew himself the best and they wouldn't be taking no as an answer this time. He stood up to stretch then walked up the stairs. Rick gently opened Morty's door and walked in, closing it behind him. He didn't want to risk waking the rest of the house. "Morty, wake up." Rick whispered being more gentle than usual. "Morty." He said pushing the kid slightly.

"What?" Morty asked startled, "What time is it?"

"It doesn't matter, pack your stuff."

"What for?" Morty asked, still half asleep. "I was up all night watching…shows."

"It doesn't matter" Rick had a duffel bag with him as he threw in yellow shirts and pants. "Take whatever you want."

"Where are we going?" Morty asked sitting up on his bed as he watched Rick hastily throw items in a bag.

"Just for once don't ask questions Morty." Rick said.

"Why are you acting so weird Rick?" Morty yawned out.

Rick threw the duffel bag on Morty's lap. "Come on Morty." Rick pulled out his portal gun. "Follow me." He shot the portal and the two walked through.

Morty looked around, it was a wooded area with a log cabin. Lights were on in the house showing that it at least had power. Morty had never seen his grandfather as the wooded/hiking area type. "Why are we here?" Morty asked still holding the bag.

Rick ignored him and went up to the cabin. "I came here quite often to escape federation heat." Rick opened the front door. "You got your computer over there, don't touch my favorites tab. Kitchen's over there." Rick was pointing things out. "Bedroom." Rick looked around, "OH and the most important thing, TV with all the channels you could watch. I'll be back for you." Rick started to walk for the door.

"WHAT?" Morty screamed. "Rick wha-where are you going?"

Rick was at the door, "You'll be fine Morty. Plenty to do here. I'll check in on you."

"Rick. This isn't funny if this is a joke. Why can't I just stay at the house if you have to do something on your own?"

"Calm down, I just need to see some people."

Morty nodded. "Okay Rick."

"Good. Now stay in the house." Rick walked through the door looking back at Morty as if he was about to say something, then walked off. Morty watched from the window as Rick stepped through the portal.

Two weeks passed and Rick never came back. He walked around the house aimlessly. The computer had galactic internet but he still felt like he saw everything. The TV had the same channels and there were only so many times he could re-watch episodes of Ball Fondlers. Morty had found a stash of what appeared to be alcohol, most likely made at the home. They were unlabeled bottles with X's on them. He didn't touch them. Morty never had a want to drink after watching how his grandfather and mother act while intoxicated. Morty was aimlessly clicking around the internet when he looked into Rick's favorite tab. Of course, he would typically listen when Rick said not to do something, but he was tired of waiting for Rick to return. If Rick didn't want him to look, then he shouldn't have left him alone for so long. One of the tabs was labeled 'Citadel'. Bored, Morty clicked on it.

In bold words on the top of the screen it said, "BREAKING NEWS: Two Weeks of torture and Rick C-137 still refuses to talk. Appropriate measures will be taken to get information out of him." Below, it showed his mother, father, and sister in a cell. The caption read, "Council may torture other family members of Earth Dimension C-137 to get information."

Morty had to help, he had to go there. Morty ran through the house pulling everything out. Rick had to have left some sort of device that could help somewhere. He threw things around. After hours of searching, Morty end with a pile of clothes, a pile of electronics that he deemed useless, and a pile of other items. He was at a loss.

Morty wondered what Rick would do.

Rick would be drinking right now, not worrying about the family. Morty sighed, that wouldn't help him right now.

Finally, Morty gave up, he went to the cupboard grabbing the bottle. He had to think like Rick. He opened it up, forcing himself to drink a sip of the alcohol. To Morty's surprise it wasn't that bad tasting. He had stolen a sip of bear when at a friend's house before; this was nothing like that nasty taste. This was sweet. He took another sip. Then another. Suddenly thoughts ran through his mind, ways to help Rick. Equations. Morty felt smarter, his head was clearer. That was why Rick was smart, it wasn't him, it was the alcohol...or what appeared to be alcohol. Morty let out a belch. The symptoms must be what make him look like he's drunk all the time.

Morty went to work going through the old electronics; he moved the items around, taking certain items apart. Finally, he created a portal gun. It wasn't as sleek as Rick's but it could do the job. His next obstacle, where was the citadel? And how was he going to do it alone?

Morty went into the cupboard grabbing another bottle. He noticed a paper under that bottle, it read, 'Citadel Algorithm'. Everything was falling into place, he had everything he needed. Now he just needed help. He knew who he could have help him!

It took Morty three days to round up all the Mortys from different dimensions that no longer had Ricks. The house was filled with them. It was easy to get them to come with him, many had the idea that he was 'The One True Morty' from back when he met them at the evil Rick's base, and so they followed without thinking.

Morty climbed up on the counter, "Can I have everyone's attention?"

"Silence, allow the One True Morty to speak!" one of the Mortys in robes yelled. The other Mortys knelt down on their knees as they listened.

"Aw geez" Morty rubbed the back of his head, "Listen everyone we went through this before, stand up." Morty waited as most of the Mortys stood back up. "To go back over the plan. You Mortys will take the left wing. You Mortys to the right. You will have the upstairs. And the rest of us will go get my Rick and my family out. We will meet at the front gate. Everyone make sure you help each other when needed. Any questions?"

A Morty in the back raised his hand.

"Yeah?" Morty asked.

"When's lunch?" The Morty asked.

"What time is it?"

"11"

"We can either have an early lunch now or late lunch."

"I vote early lunch." One of them said. "Me too." Another said. Suddenly all the Mortys erupted in agreement for early lunch.

"Oh, okay then. Let's eat."

Two hours later, all the cupboards were empty and all Mortys had full stomachs. "Alright, is everyone all set now?" Morty asked.

All the Mortys nodded.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Morty yelled. They all stormed outside. Morty shot his makeshift portal gun several times pointing to each one as he said where the Mortys go, "Left Wing, right wing, upstairs."

The Mortys ran through.

Morty walked through with ten Mortys behind him into a dungeon. Morty flew into a corner keeping his back against the wall as a Rick walked by. Luckily, the rick didn't notice all the Mortys up against the wall. Morty walked down the hall the Rick just came from. Morty stopped when he saw Jerry and Summer in a holding cell. Summer saw Morty. She pointed at the lock then in front of her. Morty looked to see a Rick standing in front of the cell.

Morty looked back at all the Mortys, "Ninja Morty." He whispered. Ninja Morty came forward. Morty didn't care much for him, he was too quiet and never talked. "That Rick has the keys." Morty said.

Ninja Morty nodded and flipped his way toward the Rick. They watched as ninja Morty stood behind the Rick grabbing the keys in one swoop. The Rick never noticed. He was about to turn around when he decided to karate chop the Rick anyways. Rick fell to the ground. All the Mortys ran over meeting him at the cell as they opened the door.

Morty hugged Jerry and Summer, "Where's mom and Rick?"

"They took them that way." Summer said.

"Okay. Let's go." They ran down the hall. Morty started looking through doors with windows trying to find them.

"Morty."

Morty looked to see Muscle Morty calling him.

"Break it down." Morty said. Muscle Morty banged into the room until it finally gave. Morty pushed through to see Rick shackled to a wall. His mother was sitting shackled in a chair. Both had a gag in their mouths. "Muscle Morty help us out. The rest of you keep watch."

Muscle Morty went over breaking the shackles on Rick allowing him to slump to the ground. Morty ungagged him. Rick looked worse for wear. His face was beaten and bruised. He had blood dripping out of fresh wounds.

Rick lifted a hand up at Morty, touching his cheek. "Morty you shouldn't be here."

"I had to come rescue you." Morty said.

"Get your mom out, we have to go before they get back."

Muscle Morty helped break Beth out. Luckily, it didn't seem anything happened to Beth yet. Beth ran over to Morty hugging him, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Mom, you need to take Rick to get his wounds taken care of." Morty said.

"What about you Morty?"

"I have something else I need to do." Morty said. "I'll be fine." Morty hugged his mom.

"Stay safe." She said.

Morty smiled, "I will." Morty shot a portal and watched as his whole family walked through. Jerry and Beth holding Rick between them.

"Let's go finish the job Mortys. We are stopping this!" Morty said running forward. The others followed. He went to the center of the citadel where he met the other Mortys. "Let's get rid of this council!"

He had the Mortys help him break down the main door as they all charged in. Mortys started attacking any Rick they saw. Morty ran through looking for the main council members. He was looking around at the Mortys who were taking down Rick after Rick. Some Ricks were able to give a good fight for the Mortys as others would help. Morty fell to the ground when felt a large item hit him in the back. He turned around to see a Rick standing over him. He was in the full Citadel attire.

"You." The Rick said. "C-137 Morty. I knew they should have killed you when they had the chance." He said.

Morty glared at him then ran at the Rick. He jumped on the Rick making the Rick fall back. Morty pulled a knife out about to stab the Rick in charge when it was knocked out of his hands. The Rick picked Morty up throwing him on the ground. Morty noticed the Mortys and Ricks were all in a circle watching. It was just him and the Rick right now. The Rick grabbed him by the shirt punching him in the face. Morty felt blood in his mouth as he spit out a tooth.

"I'm going to finish the job." The Rick said grabbing the knife he knocked out of Morty's hand. Morty's eyes widened as he felt the sharp object hit his torso. The item came out and slid back into his torso. Morty was dropped to the ground, grabbing his stomach. Blood was pooling around. Why'd the Mortys stop? Why wasn't anyone helping him? He was grabbed by the hair. "So Morty of C-137 how does it feel knowing you are going to die alone. Your Rick was willing to let us kill him and your family to keep you alive." Morty felt the knife dig deep into his torso then it twisted inside him. "And you gift wrapped yourself right to our front door." He dropped Morty as he landed with a thud.

Morty tried to speak as he tried to sit up but it only came out as whimpers.

"Let my Morty go." Morty looked over to see Rick standing with a gun in front of him. The whole family was behind him with guns as well.

"Ah, Rick C-137, you came to witness me stop the prophecy!" The Rick said picking Morty up by his arm.

"Morty!" Beth was about to run forward when Rick put out an arm to tell her to wait.

"Rick Let him go. That's your last warning." Rick held his gun up.

Rick smiled, "I'm saving all of Rick-kind by doing this." then ran the knife over Morty's throat.

Rick C-137 watched as his Morty fell to the ground blood pooling. "No!" He yelled firing his gun repeatedly. He hit the Rick several times. The Rick fell back. He ran forward , "You may not realize it but you did all this to yourself." Rick said firing his gun once more. The laser went right through the Rick's face, he was dead.

Rick turned around to Morty. The family was trying to help cover the slash. Rick grabbed his portal gun firing it. They went straight to the hospital.

The whole family waited in the waiting room. Finally the doctor came out. Rick was the first up.

The alien doctor smiled, "Morty is in good condition. He just woke up. You can come and see him now."

Morty smiled when everyone walked in. "Hi guys." Morty whispered. "I can't speak too loud yet. The doctor said to talk very little and to whisper when I talk." He added.

"How are you feeling?" Beth asked.

"Better. The pain killers are helping." Morty smiled. "What happened to the citadel?"

"Nothing. Someone else will just take power and the world will keep going." Rick said as he rummaged the shelves for any pain medications the nurses may have accidentally left behind.

"Oh." Morty let out.

"You were brave." Beth said. "You saved the whole family."

"I did, didn't I?" Morty asked smiling.

"Get some sleep, you deserve it." Beth said to her son.

"Okay, that sounds good." Morty closed his eyes. "That sounds real good."

 ** _It's loosely based on Minority Report and I named this story when I was trying to think of something Rick could say to the Ricks at the beginning for trying to stop the future and he called them Minority Report. I have always believed you can't change the past/future, therefore, time travel stories are pointless._**

 ** _Not my best work...but I have been busy so, yeah._**

 ** _Anyways, reviews are always nice :)_**


End file.
